120215 - Reassurance?
10:25 -- atypicalTyrant AT began trolling allodicTemperament AT at 22:25 -- 10:25 AT: hi lorrea 10:25 AT: Hi 10:26 AT: um still eating soup? 10:26 AT: No 10:27 AT: oh okay. uuh did you head back to arty's hive or... 10:28 AT: I'm stilll out but I excused mysellf forr the moment 10:29 AT: oh are you okay? 10:29 AT: Uh 10:29 AT: Yes 10:29 AT: Mostlly 10:30 AT: ?? whats the mostly 10:31 AT: It's mostlly just stilll being a bit off ballance 10:31 AT: It's nothing to reallly worrry about 10:31 AT: Just that I harrdlly anticipated a llegitimate apollogy frrom Nyarrlla, on top of everrything ellse that's going on 10:35 AT: that was really surprising to hear about he's very stubborn 10:35 AT: is it bothering you or just... surprising? 10:35 AT: Mostlly surrprrising. 10:37 AT: heh itll probably just take some time to sink in then :) 10:37 AT: hopefully he add on more surprises 10:39 AT: I suppose 10:39 AT: What about you 10:39 AT: Arre you feelling any betterr? 10:40 AT: um i was 10:40 AT: i talked to libby about partnerships 10:41 AT: our libby 10:41 AT: Oh? 10:41 AT: mhm i understand it better now and i think she understands moirails better now 10:41 AT: That's good! 10:41 AT: but she said the other libby would kill me if she thought i was a threat to her relationship with nyarla 10:41 AT: and the other libby was supposed to be moirails with me... 10:42 AT: I was worrried about that 10:43 AT: how can she claim to be moirails in that timeline if she does this :( 10:44 AT: Welll I'm going to say that the moirrailllegiance stopped existing, prrobablly 10:44 AT: Thrrough no faullt of yourrs orr 10:44 AT: Uh 10:44 AT: The otherr you? 10:44 AT: maybe... i wonder if i died in that timeline 10:45 AT: That seems llike it woulld be imporrtant 10:45 AT: As farr as underrstanding what happened, I mean. 10:46 AT: I coulld trry to tallk to herr? 10:46 AT: yes um if you want to i uh keep getting told its not a good idea to talk to her 10:46 AT: I'lll be carrefull if I do. 10:50 AT: It's prrobablly because of yourr 10:50 AT: Cirrcumstances. 10:50 AT: In terrms of rellationships 10:50 AT: :( 10:50 AT: its not like id even put up much of a fight 10:51 AT: I woulld, FORR you 10:51 AT: So therre's reason forr herr not to 10:51 AT: <> 10:52 AT: <> 10:53 AT: I don't need an allterrnate verrsion of my matesprrit's moirraill pllanning to hurrt MY moirraill 10:53 AT: That's just 10:53 AT: INDECENT. 10:53 AT: pffhehehe it is when you put it that way 10:55 AT: It's reallly not so compllex as it seems, at firrst gllance 10:56 AT: ?? the time traveling? 10:56 AT: I mean, the rellationship things being alll mixed up 10:57 AT: oh yea... kinda hard to keep track of... 10:57 AT: with all the different timelines... 10:59 AT: Yeah. 11:00 AT: bluh 11:00 AT: on the plus side 11:01 AT: your cape is warm 11:03 AT: Wonderrfull 11:07 AT: What about Erribus and Helliux 11:07 AT: I don't have to rough them up forr you, do I? 11:13 AT: no!! they've been really helpful... i wish i wasnt like this 11:13 AT: im already really jumpy im not sure how useful ill be :( 11:14 AT: I bellieve in you, Aaisha. 11:15 AT: ...ill do my best 11:15 AT: You've just gotta holld togetherr, and we're gonna make this betterr. 11:16 AT: hehe i dont know if we can 11:16 AT: We can. 11:16 AT: heh 11:19 AT: We can! 11:22 AT: hehehe dont know glissa is coming 11:22 AT: she'll just make all our efforts for naught 11:22 AT: rewind it all 11:24 AT: I don't think so. 11:25 AT: she wiiill though just for fun she rewound me a few times when everyone was too rough 11:28 AT: No amount of rewinding willl stop me frrom doing everrything that I can. 11:30 AT: ... 11:31 AT: dont.... 11:31 AT: she'll hurt you 11:32 AT: That won't stop me eitherr 11:33 AT: n o please 11:33 AT: i dont 11:33 AT: wan t to sEe that 11:35 AT: I'lll be fine 11:35 AT: nononono :( 11:41 AT: I'm not going to do anything stupid 11:42 AT: dont fight glissa :( 11:42 AT: That wasn't the pllan 11:42 AT: That was neverr the pllan 11:42 AT: I'm morre clleverr than that, you know that. 11:43 AT: :( she'll know she'll know whatever plan she is Time i kno youre clever i know but 11:48 AT: You're misjudging what I'm going to do 11:49 AT: Do you trrust me 11:50 AT: ... yes :( 11:50 AT: I'm not going to do something to get mysellf hurrt. 11:51 AT: mmhmphdjk 11:51 AT: okay :( 11:54 AT: I know what I'm doing 11:54 AT: And even betterr 11:55 AT: I know when not to overrestimate mysellf 11:55 AT: mmmm 11:55 AT: ill 11:55 AT: ill trust you but 11:55 AT: im scared 11:55 AT: if she asks me anything... i wont be able to say no i cant lorrea 11:56 AT: i cantcant not against her not against anyone anymoore 11:58 AT: :( 11:59 AT: I wish I coulld BE therre. 11:59 AT: If onlly to hellp you. 12:00 AT: i wish you were here too i wish you were just to feel a little better... 12:01 AT: Soon, hopefullly? 12:02 AT: hopefully hopefully it always is... heliux mentioned meeting up in between land questing but its not like we can... 12:02 AT: no one can teleport 12:02 AT: We'lll find a way. 12:04 AT: ughugh libby gets both of them and the purpleblood is coming here :( 12:04 AT: The purrpllebllood shoulld be something that can be deallt with 12:05 AT: purplebloods are assholes and they have chucklevoodoos i dont want anyone else in my head i dont 12:05 AT: If she trries to get in yourr head, I willl PERRSONALLLY remove herrs. 12:06 AT: <:) 12:06 AT: LLike not even necessarrilly with my saberr 12:07 AT: Maybe with my teeth, because that woulld hurrt morre 12:07 AT: pffthehe that would teeth hurt a lot! 12:08 AT: i mean seadwellers do um im not sure about the difference.. heh 12:09 AT: I'm surre it woulld 12:12 AT: That's the goall, eitherr way. 12:12 AT: :) 12:12 AT: :) 12:16 AT: What about Nyarrlla 12:17 AT: ...? 12:17 AT: Regarrding 12:17 AT: Alll of this 12:17 AT: You're stilll feelling the same, with him? 12:17 AT: what do you mean 12:17 AT: I mean 12:18 AT: The wholle ♥ thing is stilll stablle? 12:18 AT: I know he's apollogizing forr me, but I want to make surre that it's not at yourr expense. 12:22 AT: im uh 12:22 AT: well i dont think its 12:22 AT: its at my expense but um 12:22 AT: i dont 12:22 AT: know? 12:23 AT: Hm 12:23 AT: Okay 12:23 AT: I guess I'lll tallk to him, make surre that everrything is okay? 12:26 AT: no its um its not him its 12:26 AT: we talked and it was okay 12:26 AT: it was okay but libby... 12:26 AT: the other libby and i told him!! i told him its okay its okay as long as he doesnt forget me because 12:26 AT: because he was okay with me with serios just even 12:26 AT: talking about it... 12:27 AT: but libby will come after me and and shes better.... 12:29 AT: I think I underrstand 12:29 AT: i 12:30 AT: i wasnt afraid until our libby told me she'd really come after me 12:30 AT: i thought she'd feel something for... for someone who was her moirail elsewhere... 12:31 AT: This LLibby isn't the same. 12:32 AT: ... And she's allrready done something that's cllearrlly morrallly wrrong. 12:32 AT: LLooking to repllace herr Nyarrlla with anotherr. 12:33 AT: she hurts... she hurts but he isnt her nyarla he isnt!!! 12:34 AT: They arre NOT the same Nyarrlla. 12:34 AT: Verry cllearrlly. 12:36 AT: he's not he's not but im afraid she's taking him away... that she'll force him away and i told him its okay and it is!! if he really likes her but... she's not seeing him :( 12:39 AT: We're going to have to see what happens. 12:40 AT: mgjshskjg she always gets to see hiiiiim 12:42 AT: sorry :( you probably want to see cara too 12:42 AT: Yes 12:42 AT: Alll in due time 12:44 AT: We're going to sorrt out alll of this 12:45 AT: i hope so.... 12:50 AT: We willl. 12:57 AT: ohgosh i got distracted by browsing 12:57 AT: frogs have wifi and its really weird sorry 12:57 AT: That's fine! 12:57 AT: Therre's pllenty forr me to see herre, too 01:02 AT: what are the consorts like there? 01:02 AT: They're llike 01:03 AT: Puffs of dust, sorrt of. 01:03 AT: With eyes 01:03 AT: And llimbs 01:03 AT: mm are they 01:03 AT: are they us size?? 01:03 AT: No 01:03 AT: Not quite 01:04 AT: ... small or big? 01:04 AT: Smalll 01:04 AT: oh okay i wasnt sure how i would feel about large living dust balls... 01:04 AT: i mean ive never 01:04 AT: dealt with dust balls buut 01:04 AT: that makes it weirder 01:05 AT: They have so many titlles 01:05 AT: ?? like how many is somany 01:05 AT: Uh 01:05 AT: When the one that we've spoken to the most intrroduced himsellf therre werre 01:05 AT: Fifteen orr so 01:05 AT: Alll verry forrmall 01:05 AT: .... that's too many titles 01:06 AT: I counterred with as many as I coulld think of 01:06 AT: what'd you say? 01:06 AT: They seemed ratherr imprressed by my being the Cavallierr. 01:06 AT: oh? 01:06 AT: I can't rememberr alll of them besides that 01:06 AT: But they've been giving me the herro trreatment since I mentioned it 01:07 AT: huh are you gonna ask about it? 01:07 AT: like all subtle and stuff 01:07 AT: Prrobablly at some point, soon 01:08 AT: id be interested in knowing hehe 01:08 AT: um i think the empress title needs to be editted... 01:08 AT: What? 01:09 AT: sorry um the alternian empress one 01:09 AT: What do you mean 01:09 AT: her imperious condescension 01:09 AT: that um i dont lke it i dont want to be imperious... and condescending 01:10 AT: Welll then we'lll make a new one 01:11 AT: uum yes imperious is easier to change just go back to imperial 01:11 AT: mm 01:11 AT: think about it later 01:12 AT: I'lll see if I can think of something. 01:12 AT: suddenly want to give you an official title 01:12 AT: oh! thank you 01:14 AT: A forrmall titlle 01:14 AT: Welll I cerrtainlly woulldn't turrn one down 01:15 AT: yea only if you wanted 01:15 AT: i dont i dont think i have a good one in mind yet 01:16 AT: Allrright! 01:16 AT: No rush 01:20 AT: okay! um i think... i think im gonna go consider titles for a bit and... stuff 01:20 AT: talk later? 01:23 AT: Yeah. 01:23 AT: <> 01:23 AT: <> 01:24 -- allodicTemperament AT gave up trolling atypicalTyrant AT at 01:24 -- Category:Aaisha Category:Lorrea